listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Death Note
Death Note is an anime about a high school student named Light Yagami who finds a Death Note, a book owned by gods of death (Shikigami), that if a person's name is written in it, they will die. Using it, Light plans to kill all criminals, create a new perfect world, and rule it as God, while detectives such as L try to find and stop him. And most of the main characters die in the end ^w^ *Kurou Otoharada – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Takuo Shibuimaru – Hit by a truck when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Lind L. Tailor – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Kiichiro Osoreda – Hit by a car, as written by Light in the Death Note. *Raye Penber – Died of a heart attack when Light either wrote his name in the Death Note or got him to write his name on a page of the Death Note along with the other eleven agents. *Naomi Misora – Hanged herself, as written by Light in the Death Note. *Ukita – Died of a heart attack when Misa wrote his name in her Death Note. *Gelus – Destroyed when he used the Death Note to kill Misa’s would-be killer, thus saving her when it was her time to die, which Shinigami are forbidden to do. (Shown in flashback) *Arayoshi Hatori – Killed offscreen when Higuchi wrote his name in the Death Note. *Ginzo Kaneboshi – Died of a heart attack when Rem wrote his name in the Death Note. *Yukito Shiraba – Crashed his motorcycle into the back of a truck, as written by Higuchi in the Death Note. *Kyosuke Higuchi – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name on a piece of the Death Note. *''Watari'' – Died of a heart attack when Rem wrote his name in the Death Note. *''L'' – Died of a heart attack when Rem wrote his name in the Death Note. (Note: His real name is never revealed) *''Rem'' – Destroyed when she wrote L’s name in the Death Note to protect Misa. *Wedy – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote her name in the Death Note. *Aiber – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Takeshi Ooi – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Masahiko Kida – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Eichi Takahashi – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Shingo Mido – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Reiji Namikawa – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Suguru Shimura – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Director Takimura – Hung himself with his tie, as written by Light in the Death Note. *Miller – Died of a heart attack when Y462 wrote his name in the Death Note. *Y462 – Blown up inside his helicopter by Jack Neylon. *Director Mason – Died of a heart attack when Jack Neylon wrote his name in the Death Note. *Agent Gardner – Died of a heart attack when Jack Neylon wrote his name in the Death Note. *Rod Ross – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Jack Neylon – Died of a heart attack when Light wrote his name in the Death Note. *Jose – Shot by a cop. *Soichiro Yagami – Shot in the back by Jose with a machine gun, mortally wounding him. *Demegawa – Died of a heart attack when Mikami wrote his name in the Death Note. *Matt – Shot by cops. *Mello – Died of a heart attack when Takada wrote his name on a page of the Death Note. *Kiyomi Takada – Burned to death by setting fire to everything around her, as written by Light in a piece of the Death Note. (Note: Mikami also wrote this in the Death Note, but it’s implied Light was the first to write it) *'Teru Mikami' – Stabbed himself with a ballpoint pen. *'Light Yagami' – Died of a heart attack when Ryuk wrote his name in his Death Note. *Misa Amane – Presumably jumped off a building after Light’s death. The following neither go to heaven nor hell on death due to using the Death Note: *Kyosuke Higuchi *Y462 *Jack Neylon *Teru Mikami *Light Yagami *Misa Amane Category:Anime